User talk:WindMage
Hello Hi WindMage! Long time no see~~ Hey, thanks for your good work! Keep it up! I think, hmm... I'm just happy to see another editor. We rarely get helps from other users, so I'm just glad! :3 Rolf96 (talk) 14:08, April 26, 2014 (UTC) I did a little bit browsing. I found medallion in Blaze Union. But I didn't find any Medallions in Gloria Union. Rolf96 (talk) 10:10, April 28, 2014 (UTC) I'm actually filling in the Pause Talk section. Sometimes, I also create new pages for the kitn's weapons. There is 168 usable weapons in kitn! And we have 113 kitn weapons pages right now. If I have more leisure time, maybe I'm going to make edits for riviera and yggdra union's pages. :3 Rolf96 (talk) 12:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Hey, this is the picture of Zolgonark as you requested. Me too. I don't feel good if I don't edit anything in a day. Hahaha :3 Rolf96 (talk) 00:27, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Could you help me to fix the grammar in Lacrima Castle page? My grammar is not really good. Hehe... Rolf96 (talk) 01:47, June 20, 2014 (UTC) I would like to chat with you sometimes. Hehe :3 If you want to change the table of content, just tell me. Only admins can change it. I like your edit for the Lacrima Castle's page! Hehe :p. Sadly, I don't know any of PM chat system. I only know the Live! Chat on the right side. There will be a new window if you click it. If you close the chat window. The history will be deleted. :3 Rolf96 (talk) 03:41, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Good luck to get the badge! Hehehe :3 Did you know that admins can customize badge? I can make another badges! Do you have any idea for another badges? Tell me if you have any, it can attract new editors Rolf96 (talk) 10:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) An Answered Summon Hello there WindMage! I see you've contacted me on my talk page. I'm sorry if I only replied just now. I've been very busy lately and currently low on resources to contribute to the wiki. However, I did made a vow never to abandon the wiki and so even though I seem to disappear from the wiki, I still check up on it every now and then and I try my best to reply to the users and staff members here whenever I am called upon. By the way, I've taken the liberty of awarding you rollback rights as an incentive for your hard work. - Escutcheon (talk) 15:14, July 6, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Rights Rollback rights give certain users the ability to undo bad edits in just one click rather than a succession of edits and clicks; a tool often reserved only for bureaucrats and admins. For more info, you can refer to this page. :By the way, I can't help but notice your profile pic. It seems you are a pokemon fan as well. --Escutcheon (talk) 23:16, July 7, 2014 (UTC) From JayEA I found a website that might be helpful for Riviera pages. http://riviera-gba.blogspot.ca/search/label/Characters JayEA Should Ledah's boss info be on a separate page? JayEA Yeah. And you can't rename categories. Not possible. Don't ask me why. JayEA :If it weren't for you, I might be. XD -JayEA From Crystalmaiden27 Hey, Windy! I'm back~~ You missed me? :3 Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 14:43, August 5, 2014 (UTC) Heheh.. Thanks. You need to go back to Riviera? Well, good luck Windy~ And don't forget to play Yggdra Union as well XD Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 11:15, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Windy, I haven't played riviera yet... but you can ask rolf for help. She has played riviera before. And she finished it pretty fast. That means she's an expert~ That's why I think she can help you~ Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 09:24, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Sheesh, your talk page's messy! You should tidy it, or I'll tidy it for you! o.o Crystalmaiden27 (talk) 12:58, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Badges I'm sorry for the late response. My computer got broken. However, I don't know how to edit badges >_<. Could you please ask another user? Rolf96 (talk) 11:32, July 19, 2014 (UTC) :I am familiar on how to create new badges and edit existing ones. What kind of ideas do you have for new ones? --Escutcheon (talk) 13:40, July 21, 2014 (UTC) From Rolf96 I saw it. I think we shouldn't affiliate with Purple Heart's wiki. There is 2 hyperdimension neptunia wikis. And I don't want to get any problem. The Yggdra Union wiki old editor is in the other hyperdimension neptunia wiki. Rolf96 (talk) 13:51, August 2, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to help you collecting pictures from Riviera PSP, do you want me to upload them all? Rolf96 (talk) 09:47, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I'd like to chat again with you :D Rolf96 (talk) 01:52, August 10, 2014 (UTC) :It's okay :D Rolf96 (talk) 03:18, August 10, 2014 (UTC) There is many editors lately... I'm very happy! Rolf96 (talk) 01:50, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks to you, I had the idea of those pics because of your previous suggestions. Thanks! :3 Rolf96 (talk) 01:06, August 16, 2014 (UTC) From Rugikara Hi Windmage! Nice to meet you :D Yes, I was the one who did try and rekindle the fire of editing for the Riviera Wiki, I'm glad it's come really far! Sadly due to life, and me being forgetful; I kinda abandoned it, eheheh. I'll try to be around more often now, but no guarantees. Anyway, hope we can work well together! :) Rugi 10:13, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Erm do you mind giving me some time to replay Riviera? It's been..2 years since I last played it, but sure I'll do what I can. Rugi 11:05, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Ahh, pressure is on eh? Oh and also I'll be playing the GBA version so.. sorry if it's a little different. Rugi 11:23, August 26, 2014 (UTC) From Ordene's Shadow Hello WindMage I'm new to editing wiki's. So far i've only done image uploads, will problably do more later. Hopefully I don't mess anything up lol!